Cute When You Sleep
by Moony The SheWolf
Summary: Just a bunch of Klaine fluff. How I think their first date should have went. With the help of Wes and David they get out of a jam then have some fun. SLASH Dont like don't read. If you do then read! Please? I at least want to know what you think! One-Shot


Cute When You Sleep

Kurt sits in class, thinking about how great life is at the moment. It was right after Regionals. He didn't like that the Warblers lost or that Pavarotti had an unexpected death but, that did nothing to sway his happiness today.

The sun was shining. There was a rainbow in the sky and the sun was shining. It was the perfect day for a date and a date is just what they would have. They as in Kurt and Blaine. He stared into space as the teacher talked in French. Suddenly the teacher asks him a question. He snaps out of it and says, "Oui, Blaine, miel ?" Everyone starts laughing and teasing Blaine across the room. He just blushes. Kurt realizes he's in class and says, "I'm so sorry. I must have dosed off."

"Detention, Mr. Hummel. After classes." Mr. Acers states firmly. Kurt stares at the teacher in shock. It had to be today. Of all days today. He glances at Blaine and he looks solemn but nods his head.

"Yes, Sir." Is all Kurt can say without making it two detentions. Kurt is now very angrily staring at his desk like he's looking at his book. A note comes into view laying on his book. He slowly unfolds it and reads. 'Have a plan. Meet me, Wes, and David outside before next period. –B'. He is stumped onto what they could possibly thinking but he replies with, 'Okay. I'm scared of what you're thinking but will do. –K'.

He wads it up into a ball and when the teacher is facing the chalk board he throws it at Blaine. I hits his head and he chuckles to himself. He picks it up, reads it, then winks at Kurt. He blushes, of course, then turns back to his work.

After class Kurt steps outside and waits for the trio to approach. They indeed do. The two friends smirk while Blaine just grins. "Why are you so happy, Blaine? We can't go out for our date." Kurt frowns confused. This is the moment Wes and David pipe up.

"But that is not true at all." Wes grins.

"We have a plan. All you have to do is run out sick." David puts air quotes around sick. "We will make your breath smell and smear your blazer with a mess of different things. Then you go back tell him you are getting a ride home and tada! You get to go on your date."

Wes chimes in again, "Don't you love our idea?" I think it will work well, considering it's Friday and you go home for the weekends."

Kurt looks shocked but eventually agrees, "I will do anything." Kurt really wanted to go on a date with one Mr. Blaine Anderson.

After classes Kurt heads back to his French classroom. Outside sits Blaine, Wes, and David in spy glasses. They all simultaneously tilt their glasses then wink. Kurt giggles and waves. He steps in and clears his throat. Mr. Acers smirks cockily. "Come sit, Mr. Hummel. You will be writing lines. 'I will not daydream in class.'"

"Yes, Sir." Kurt moves swiftly to his seat he sits in during class. I starts writing his lines on a piece of paper and he waits maybe ten minutes, with just rubbing his stomach. Then he abruptly stands up and runs put the door. The three spies follow him into the bathroom.

Wes pulls out a liquid, David has a substance, and Blaine has a change of clothes. "Open." Wes states, Kurt does. It tastes terribly on his tongue but he puts that aside. David is globing a bunch of smelly stuff on Kurt's blazer.

"When you get back you have a date with a tooth brush and clean clothes." Blaine grins, "Now go!" He pushes Kurt out the door. Back inside the classroom Mr. Acers he is discussed by the sight he sees.

He looks at Kurt and states flatly. "Go home. Get rest. I expect to have your fifty lines in on Monday." He turns around to the chalk board.

Kurt is smiling now, "Yes, Sir." He grabs his things and walks out of the room. What Kurt didn't notice was that Mr. Acers heard that smile in his voice. He was just happy that Kurt had a true love now. Why not let him have fun as long as the lines are in on Monday?

Kurt practically skips to the bathroom. Blaine is grinning so proud his boyfriend can act well. He tosses him a change of clothes and a tooth brush. Wes and David are proud of their plan and high five.

Soon enough Kurt and Blaine are in Blaine's car, driving down the road. "I was thinking we would go get some ice cream and then go to a local play of 'Wicked'. How does that sound?" Blaine asks, knowing full well it would be fine. He confided in Rachel for a little help on his favorite musical and snack.

"Of course! That sounds amazing, Blaine. We'll surely have a blast." Kurt is bouncing in his seat with anticipation. Blaine starts chuckling from the state Kurt is currently in. They pull up to the quaint little ice cream parlor. It was old-fashioned to look like the 50's and 60's. It set a happy mood for a first date.

They both grab banana splits and share a shack. It tastes very good and they make small talk about what went down in the classroom. The whole situation during class was quite funny as well. Kurt was really into that daydream of his.

At one point they realize that would be late to 'Wicked' so they ran down two blocks to the theater and slipped in just in time. The play was magnificent. Everything went well. During intermission they even snuck off for a few minutes of "Alone Time". Almost missing the second half yet again, they get back in right as the curtains opened.

The finale was amazing and Kurt was chattering in the care the whole time he didn't notice Blaine pull into a parking lot near the park. "Come on!" He yanks Kurt from his seat and leads him to a clearing in the trees. There was a blanket and a picnic basket. " This is making up for missing dinner." Blaine winks and Kurt and blushes sitting on the soft blanket. He looks into the basket to see two peanut butter and jellies and milk. "I'm not a good cook," Is all Blaine states and starts laughing. Kurt giggles and says its fine. That this was perfect as is.

Kurt is munching on the sandwich and speaks, "I can teach you sometime, when I'm teaching my dad. That way I don't have to teach it over again."

"Very much fine by me." Blaine grins. He's so happy he found someone like Kurt. So open and loyal and theatrical. Even with theatrical not seeming to be his type he was so very happy he had a boyfriend like Kurt. A sudden urge took over Blaine. He leaned in and captures Kurt's soft moist lips. They taste like peanut butter. Blaine did put to much peanut butter on. Oh well. They tasted great.

He pulled away before he got carried away. Kurt whimpered wanting more. He understood though that they shouldn't go farther if they are taking things slow. He sighs and leans his head on Blaine's shoulder even with the height difference. He looked at the stars and spotted 'Sirius' in the sky. He smiles and yawns.

Blaine glances at Kurt. He had sleepy eyes. "Maybe I should take you home now. It's getting late anyway. I don't want your dad to worry." Kurt mumbles something. Blaine grips his arms though and hulls Kurt up. Leads him to the car and buckles him in. Within the first five minutes of driving Kurt is sound asleep. Blaine listens to the steady breathing of a sleeping Kurt all the way to his house. He hops out and carries Kurt bride style to the front door. He uses his foot to ring the doorbell. Finn surprisingly answers the door. He is quite startled by seeing the scene before him.

Blaine decides to explain quickly, "Kurt fell asleep on the way home. I think he had a long day. Do you want to take him to his room or should I?

Finn thinks for a second, "You can take him up but one misplaced hand and I can't trust you anymore." He's completely serious but then he grins. "Come in." He steps aside and Blaine walks in.

Blaine walks up the stairs to see a sign that has a star and Kurt's name in the center. Blaine hoped this was Kurt's room because he wouldn't know who's it would be otherwise. He lay the brunette down on his bed and smoothed his hair into place again. He looks so peaceful laying there. He slowly backs out of the room, leaving his boyfriend to sleep.

The next morning Kurt wakes up to the end of a lovely dream. He looks to his bedside table to check the time. 10 am. He also sees a note in Blaine's curly handwriting. It reads, 'You look so cute when you sleep. Best first date ever! Xoxo -Blaine'. Kurt sighs content and smiles to himself.

**A/N: If you read this, thank you very much! I enjoy reviews so push that sexy button below! Think of it as a way to get more Klaine Fluff! Cuz you sure will if you leave a review. =D I just wrote this on the spot so I'm indeed very sorry for any mistakes. Anyway. Thank so much!**

**-Moony The SheWolf**


End file.
